


Show Me The World

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I promised to show you the world, didn’t I?"
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 8





	Show Me The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 14.

“That was beautiful, don’t you think?” Ginny asks, as she grabs Luna’s hand to lead her out of the church after they have witnessed a traditional Saint Lucy’s Day ceremony.

“Breath-taking.” Luna smiles, before giving her girlfriend a kiss. “Thank you for bringing me here to see it.”

“I promised to show you the world, didn’t I? So, where do you want to go next?”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to see the Northern Lights…”

“In Canada… Norway… Iceland? All of the above?” Ginny asks, but by the smile on Luna’s face, she can already tell the answer. “Let’s go, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
